


2013/06/01 Word of the Day: Ken

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [33]
Category: Toy Story 3 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His great loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/01 Word of the Day: Ken

**Author's Note:**

> **Ken**   
>  [Knowledge, understanding, or cognizance; mental](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/01.html)

Ken didn't know a lot of things, but he did know that the two things he loved the most in this world were 1) clothes, and 2) Barbie. (But please don't make him choose.)

Clothes are, well, clothes. (How can you not like clothes?)

But Barbie...

Barbie is more than just a beautiful woman. She's loyal, and bubbly, and smart as a tack. (She's also fierce; Ken knows not to cross her.)

And when he thinks about it, without clothes he'd be unhappy; without Barbie he'd be incomplete.


End file.
